


Arrows to the Sky

by ShadeyCheshire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Several Chapters, cuteness, first fic, goofy meets serious, homey, lucio is your cousin, maybe smut, other characters are interested in reader-chan, reader is a 25 year old that acts like a 17 year old because this was written by a 17 year old, reader is a terrible cook, serious type, slightly kinky, slow burn maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeyCheshire/pseuds/ShadeyCheshire
Summary: Ever since you were younger you wanted to help others at first you tried to bring peace with your art, your music, anything you could. When you turn twenty though, you decide to apply for an illegal peacekeeping organization known as Overwatch. I took five years to be accepted, thanks to your cousin Lucio and a note from some archer you helped stop a celebrity assassination. Now you live right next to him in the Overwatch secret facility.





	

the next chapter will be our first. I'm not the best at writing so I wanted to make sure everything was saved before I continue. now I'm gonna go play overwatch to get in the Hanzo spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please let me know if you want more (don't be afraid to correct me on my grammar.)


End file.
